Tales From The Citadel: President Morty's Plan
by Kickstore
Summary: It is up to the chosen Ricks and Mortys to stop against Evil Morty. Simple Rick is on the run, Cop Rick is not accepting new codes, and the Mortys fell into the wishing portal.
1. Simple Rick

Willy Wonka Rick handed Simple Rick the keys. As Simple Rick is about to get in Willy Wonka Rick points a gun at him. Simple Rick looks back as he snatched the gun.

"You think you can trick me? I'm the Rick!"

 _Meanwhile at the factory,_

"Cool Rick, we got a problem!", a worker Rick said.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm being cool?"

"Simple Rick. He's messing with the simulation and his brain juice are not being produced!"

 _Later,_

Cool Rick and guard Ricks are in front of Simple Rick who has a helmet on with a screen of the simulation.

In the screen Simple Rick looks at Cool Rick. He bangs on the screen.

"You think you can fool me assholes? I'm the Rick! I can even see you in real life."

The helmet malfunctioned as the screen fades.

"What's happening?", Cool Rick ask.

Simple Rick breaks free as he kicks Cool Rick in the balls.

"Owwww...not...cool."

"Stop him!", said a guard.

Simple Rick runs in the hallway as the guards chase him. A guard shoot him in the leg. Simple Rick fell down.

"Son of a-"

He trips one of the guards as he grabs his gun.

"Watch out! He has a gun!"

"Yeah, we know that."

Simple Rick shoot the guards that are in his way. He runs to the exit door as he uses the gun to shoot back.

He shoot down a couple of guards. Only five guards remain. He got out as he sees a bunch of police Mortys outside.

"Thank you guard Ricks, we'll take it from here.", said a Morty with a megaphone.

The guards left. (When there is only one Rick around we just call him "Rick", same thing goes for the Mortys)

Rick looks around as he sees the town full of more Mortys than Ricks. He see Megaphone Morty's badge that looks that the citadel logo but with a "M".

"Stand down Rick, you're outnumbered!", Megaphone Morty commands.

"No way! I don't take advice from a Morty!"

"Very well."

He turns to the other police Mortys.

"You know what to do."

The Mortys noded as they all aim guns at Rick. Rick closes his eyes getting ready for his fate.

Suddenly, a police car crashes through the factory gate as it parks in front of Simple Rick.

"What the Hell?", Megaphone Morty cussed.

The police doors open reveling to be Cop Rick.

"Get in.", he said.

Simple Rick did what he said as Cop Rick drives the car out of the factory.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think of the story so far!**


	2. Cop Rick

Cop Rick wears his new police badge as he gets prepares for brand new day.

Ever since a Morty becomes president, things change for Cop Rick.

 _New department, new codes, new citadel._

Cop Rick toke a bite out of Simple Rick's Wafer Cookie, while a police car with his new Rick partner. Cop Rick turns to his partner, who has a worry some face.

"You okay there?", asks Cop Rick.

"I'm fine, it's just my first day."

"Yeah, me too. Don't worry, I got nervous too when it's my first day, but we Ricks do just fine."

"Yeah, I hope so.", says New Rick.

There was a little frequency sound from the police radio. Cop Rick turns the circular dial as Lieutenant Morty starts to speak.

"Mortys and Ricks, we got a 5-74 abduction on Mortyfield street, a 5-74 abduction on Mortyfield street."

"A 5-74 abduction? Oh no, I-I hope things don't go that bad!", says New Rick.

Cop Rick places his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Rick, there are probably tons of cops going to that street right now. We don't have to go if you don't want to.", assures Cop Rick.

"No no, I need to learn to face my fears of being a cop.", says New Rick.

Cop Rick patted New Rick on the shoulder.

"Atta Rick."

 _Later,_

A bunch of Morty cops are in front of an apartment building at Mortyfield Street. Cop and New Rick arrived just a little early. They both got out of their car as a Morty cop walks up to him.

"Sergeant Rick and Rick, we appreciate your contribution to the scene, but we'll take it from here.", says the Morty Cop.

"Understood sir. Come on Rick.", says Cop Rick.

The two Ricks both walked back to their car.

There was a moment of silence as New Rick sighs.

"Something the matter, Rick?", asks Cop Rick.

"It's just, you know."

"I know what?"

"It's our citadel too, Rick. Even though Morty is president, we shouldn't let Mortys stop us from doing what's right just cause we're Ricks."

"But the codes-"

"Screw the codes! God what happened to this citadel, Rick? I heard you used to be a great outstanding cop before-"

"Before what?", asks Cop Rick.

New Rick stopped and turned away.

"Before you lost your last partner."

Cop Rick remembered his last partner, who was a Morty. He was a corrupted cop, but he wasnt like any other Morty he meet. All he wanted to do was just be a regular Morty with a regular Rick and now that can't happened anymore and it's all Cop Rick's fault.

"I'm sorry.", apologized New Rick.

"Don't be, you're right. The guilt that I had around him was and still is eating me up inside every day."

Cop Rick turned to the rear view mirror to take a good look at himself.

"What have we become? What have I become?", asks Cop Rick.

Cop Rick opens the car door.

"Let's get this son of a bitch.", says Cop Rick.

New Rick nodded as he grabs out their weapons. The two Ricks sneak outback in an alley, so the Morty cops won't notice.

Cop Rick turned to see New Rick shivering. Cop Rick touches New Rick by the arm.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright.", assures Cop Rick.

"T-thank you.", says New Rick.

Cop Rick kicked out the back door as they see three Mortys circling around a Rick tied up to a chair.

"Freeze, you're all under arrest for Rick abduction!", yells Cop Rick.

A fourth Morty with a knife popped out of the front door as he grabbed New Rick and touches the knife to New Rick's neck.

"Drop it!", the fourth Morty says.

Cop Rick drops his gun.

"You don't have to do this.", says Cop Rick.

"Oh, but we do.", says the fourth Morty.

"Oh my gosh! Look, it's Jessica!", yells Cop Rick pointing nothing.

"Where?", asks all the Mortys as they turned their head.

Cop Rick picks up his gun as he aims to the fourth Morty's head only to mistakenly shoot his arm.

"Ow!", yells the fourth Morty. "You're gonna pay for that!"

The fourth Morty slides the knife on New Rick's throat as he coughs up blood out of mouth and neck. The Morty drops New Rick and his knife as he runs away with the other Mortys.

"Noooooo!", yells Cop Rick as he sits over and picks up New Rick.

"Hey Rick.", says New Rick.

"Y-you're gonna be fine! Everything's gonna be fine!"

"R-Rick? The light's disappearing."

"No No No!", yells Cop Rick. "Help! Someone please go get help! Anyone, please he's dying!"

"It's okay Rick. At least I get to die a real hero. You're strong Rick, remember that."

New Rick's face stops moving with his eyes still open.

"Nooooooooo!"

Cop Rick use his hands to close New Rick's eyes.

"Rest in peace, Rick. You're no longer get to suffer."

Cop Rick picks up the golden knife that the fourth Morty dropped that has a symbol of the citadel's logo.

"That's impossible.", says Cop Rick.

Cop Rick later gets charged of involvement in a crime scene without a warrant. As of punishment, Cop Rick had to give a Morty a back massage at the Criminal Rick Saloon Place.

After he was done, Cop Rick drove his car home and recap of what New Rick says.

 _You're strong Rick, remember that._

Cop Rick turns on his TV as he toke a box of Simple Rick's Wafer Cookie and sits on his couch.

"Citadel Morning News! News about the citadel in the morning. Good morning, I'm Rick D716-B."

"And I'm D716!"

"I hate you."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, anyways we have breaking news that Simple Rick from the Simple Rick's Cookie factory has escapped and is still in the building."

"Morty guards, guards that are Mortys-"

"I think they get it."

"Are currently in front of the building trying to clear the mess. We now turn to D417-C on the crime scene. Man, f*ck that guy."

"I know right."

"Thanks D716 and D7126-B, who are both assholes by the way. I am currently with a Morty that is a guard. So Morty, what do you have to say about this?"

"Oh you know, I'm a guard and I keep busy and everything. Trying to- Trying to protect the city and all.", Glasses Morty brags.

"Hey Morty! Get your head in the game!", yells Megaphone Morty.

"Y-yes Morty.", says Glasses Morty.

"Stand down Rick, you're outnumbered!", yells Megaphone Morty.

"No way! I don't take advice from a Morty!", yells Simple Rick.

"Very well."

Megaphone Morty turns to the other other Mortys.

"You know what to do."

"Wait, what do we down?", asks Glasses Morty.

Megaphone Morty face palmed as the other Mortys aimed their guns at Simple Rick.

Suddenly, a police car, driven by Cop Rick, crashes the gates and drives in front of the building!

"What the Hell?, Megephone Morty cussed.

Megaphone Morty looked as he recognize the Cop Rick in the car from before at Mortyfield street.

Cop Rick parked his car as he opens the car doors in front of Simple Rick.

"Get in.", Cop Rick said.

Simple Rick got in as the car drove out of the factory.

"Unacceptable!", yelled Megephone Morty as he turned to the other Mortys. "I want that Rick found! Understand me?"

The rest of the Mortys noded.

"Cool, let's go.", says Glasses Morty.

"Oh no, you're not coming with us! Meet me back at the dorm.", Megaphone Morty commanded.

"But-"

"Meet me back at the dorm!"

Glasses Morty toke a big look at Megaphone Morty's face as he looks down.

"Yes sir."

* * *

 **Ok, let me know what you think so far.**


End file.
